The field of the disclosure relates generally to spars for aircraft wings and rotor blades, and more particularly, to shape memory alloy active spars.
Shape memory alloys (SMA) are a group of metals that have interesting thermal and mechanical properties. Shape memory alloys can exist in one of several distinct temperature-dependent phases. The most commonly utilized of these phases are the so-called martensite and austenite phases. Upon heating a shape memory alloy through a transformation temperature, the shape memory alloy changes from the martensite phase into the austenite phase.
A shape memory alloy material, for example, NiTinol that is deformed while in a martensitic state (low yield strength condition) and then heated to its transition temperature to reach an austenitic state where the shape memory alloy material will resume its original (non-deformed) shape. The rate of return to the original shape depends upon the amount and rate of thermal energy applied to the component. When the shape memory alloy material is cooled, the shape memory alloy material will return to the martensitic state and shape.
Structural spars are used in aircraft wings, rotor blades, as well as non-aerospace structures for strength and to facilitate the shape of the structures. Mechanical and/or electrical actuation systems are sometimes used to change the shape of structures that include spars. However these mechanical and/or electrical actuation systems are complex, take up space and add weight. There is a need for a means of changing the shape of structural spars that does not have these known detrimental characteristics.